fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Miiverse Rewritten
Miiverse Rewritten is the successor to Miiverse, like CP Rewritten is to Club Penguin. Development After a high amount of complaints about the Administrating System of Miiverse and lack of updates, Nintendo announced to make a fair system for Miiverse, on November 16, 2018, Nintendo has officialy announced and they promised that they will use humans instead of robots for the administrating system after the accounts of users were penalized unfairly, in August 29, 2017, Nintendo has officialy announced that the social world of Miiverse will discontinue on November 7, 2017, to move further on . Creating your own unique profile When you start for the first time (Only for users who didn't had a Miiverse account before it shut down), you will be given a introduction to Miiverse Rewritten. Two Mii's will show up first, it appears to be Akira and Rie. you will be explained what is about and what you can do, then you have to pick a Mii as a profile picture, then, a blank bar appears, Akira tells you that you have to make a username for your Miiverse profile, you have to type a name, if a name is innapropriate, Akira and Rie will be shocked and Rie will tell you that your username is innapropriate Example: You are typing your username and you put the f-word as your username and they would not let you continue unless you change your name to something appropriate.''and you have to change it, if your username is appropriate, you will be sent to the next registration forms where you have to type your password, confirm your password, e-mail address, and confirm your e-mail address, then you are gonna pick your gender, nationality, state, game experience and your date of birth, then you are sent to the Codes of Conduct, you have to read the rules about what you can and can't do on , then you'll have to check the bar saying: 'I have read the Codes of Conduct', then a optional option is to make a description, this is optional, you can either make a description now or do it later, then the introduction is done and sends you to the main page of where you can start your first day on . New Features * Users are now able to use colors, make lines and make the following forms such as Square, Triangle, Circle and more without drawing it while making a sketch post, they also can fill colors, and the screen where you can draw is bigger so users can make drawings that fits into the paper screen. * The Administrators are now less stricter than the Miiverse Administrator, and they would review posts perfectly. * If a post of you gets deleted but it isn't violating the Codes of Conduct, you can now give your own custom explanation on your post deletion appeal. * You can text-chat with other Mii's on . ** You can also chat with more than one Mii's. ** Administrators are secretly in the chat so the Administrators can see what they are saying. * There is no longer a limit on how many things you can post on a day. * You can now post in the Activity Feed again, Discussions and Play Journals will not be removed because of this. * Flipnote Studio 3D now has a community in so people can post their own unique flipnotes on . * You can now draw on the Application for mobile devices, you also can on a desktop or a laptop, but a Wacom Tablet is required. * There is a new community named "Miiverse Off-Topic Community" as a gift for users who likes to post off-topic content. * When you get a violation/ban, there will be a Administrator notice, mostly used for custom reasons for the violation/ban, also if they are hiding your profile picture, description, ID and Miiverse Username, they will tell you what part of it is violating the rules so you can know so you can change it easily. * The word 'balls' is no longer censored as people mean other balls instead of the one that's in the groin of a male, but yet posts will get deleted if the word balls is used to refer to something that only males have. * The comments limit is now raised to 5000. Older Features Communities Communities are where users can post things in . There are currently 5 types of communities. * '''Game + Application Communities' - Posts related to a certain game. * Private Communities - Private communities. * News Communities - News posts. * User Communities - Originally was going to be added in Miiverse, but scrapped after it got discontinued and transfered to , each user has his own community so people can leave messages to his community * Developer's Room Communities + Announcement Communities - Posts from official Nintendo staff, Administrators or developers of a game. * Nintendo Character Communities - Posts related to a Nintendo character, the list of it can be seen here. Posts and Sharing With , there are new things you can currently post into the communities, along with the old ones * Typed Comments '''- Comments typed using the Nintendo 3DS Below Screen, Wii U Gamepad and the Switch Gamepad. * '''Drawings + Artwork - Comments or artwork drawn with the Wii U GamePad, Nintendo 3DS and the Switch Gamepad. * YouTube Videos - YouTube videos can be shared with through all communities, YouTube videos violating the Codes of Conductions will be removed * Screenshots - If you press the Home button while in a game/app, you can share a screenshot of that game/app. You cannot share screenshots in an online lobby or game, as the Home menu cannot be accessed while playing multiplayer * Flipnote Studio 3D Flipnotes - You can post your own unique flipnotes on the Flipnote Studio 3D Community. Users can "Yeah" or "Unyeah" (Like/Dislike) posts from other users, there is also a Dislike system to dislike the post named "No", users can "No" posts that they don't like. Friend List Your friend list can be viewed at any time by pressing the Home button and selecting "Friend List". Once there, you can view your friends and their status, see if your friends have played any games with you, view friend requests, register friends, or change friend list settings. Notifications When a notification has been received, the Home button will flash. You can access the notifications menu by pressing the notifications icon on the Home menu, when you get a notification of a Administrator, the notification alert will turn red. Miiverse Rewritten for Browsers and Application You can also use for browsers and as a application for a mobile devices. References to the original Miiverse * At a point of the Miiverse Codes of Conduct, when your post gets falsely deleted, it says 'Don't worry! People make mistakes, if your post gets deleted that isn't violating the Codes of Conduct, don't be shy or afraid to appeal! We wont bite you like those abusive robots from the old days I remember!' it mentions the administration system of Miiverse and the criticism of it. * At the wallpaper of , a shape of the Miiverse icon is seen, but the lines are gray. Administration System This was highly the reason why Miiverse discontinued, Nintendo was receiving complaints about the administration system, Nintendo has replied that they will work on a new and a fair one, after the open social world of opened, the system is now controlled by humans, many users were happy about this and guesses that Nintendo did the right thing.